Soul Exchange
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Tsuna definetly did not expect this to happen. Not in the least. So how in the world was he supposed to work this problem out when everyone is so messed up!
1. Chapter 1: Weird

**Me****: Yo! Hello everybody! I'm putting my first fanfic to rest. I am currently waiting for some sort of sudden inspiration. XP I decided to change a bit so my fanfic will be about Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR), a shonen anime. Now, please welcome my TWO chosen companions! Here comes Hibari Kyoya and Squalo Superbi! **

**Hibari: …**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**

**Me: Hello! I need to rush a bit so I'm not going to present myself but just a little information: you two will be playing part in my fanfic! *evil laugh***

**Hibari: What to you mean…? Tell me or I'll bite you to death. *takes out tonfas* (A/N: Tonfas are are a kind of weapon. go to google image and type tonfas and you will know what it is. XD"**

**Me: *sweat drop* Before I start and before Hibari bites me to death, I shall do the disclaimer. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its character. *hurriedly runs away***

**~*~Oneshot~*~**

(A/N: This is a fanfic in Future Arc after the Millefiore surprise attack. I hope it clears up a bit if you don't understand some stuff in the story. XD)

"_Hey, Boss. Do you think it's all right to do that? I'm not sure they'd enjoy it much…" a deep voice whispered._

"_Don't worry! Their life has been a bit too peaceful. They need some excitement." Another voice whispered reassuringly._

"_But Boss! Imagine what happens if "that" person finds out! He'll bite us to death!" the first voice urged on, trying to convince his companion._

"_Well then, we'll just be careful and not let them find out!" the second voice said confidently. "Come on. We still have 6 hours till morning to finish our work…"_

**Tsuna's POV**

"DARN IT! I'm going to be late! Why didn't Gokudera-kun wake me up? Crap, crap, CRAP! I'm going to miss the practice!"

I hurriedly put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a towel from the hanger and soaked it in cold water and washed my face in haste. I then use the elevator to go to the training room. When the automatic door opened, smoke poured out and I coughed.

"What going on in here?" I wheezed, tears coming out of my eyes. "Is there a problem with the virtual training machine?"

When the smoke finally cleared up, everybody was lying down on the floor, unconscious. I stood there, shocked until my nerves started working again and I checked everybody to see if they were hurt and to my relief, they weren't. Then I noticed something. Someone was missing. _"Who…? Who's missing? Darn it! Stress is making me unable to concentrate!"_

"GIANNINI-SAN!" I cried when I realize that it was the clumsy inventor that was missing. I ran to the elevator and when to the control room. There, to my relief, I spotted Giannini typing intently on his laptop and sometimes cursing.

"Giannini-san! We have a big problem! The others are…"

"I know, tenth. I'm very sorry! As you know, you were all supposed to practice fighting in a virtual game. Haru, Bianchi, Futa and Kyoko were there as an encouragement. When I came here to start machine everything was well, everybody was ready. But when I downloaded the programs, everything went wrong. The machine went out of control and somehow exploded. I was here, trying to see what went wrong. And that's when you came in." Giannini explained, with his head down. "I'm afraid it might have damaged a bit the brain of those who weren't part of the guardians."

I looked at him questioningly and alarmingly and he explained:

"You see, the 6 Guardians and physically and mentally stronger than normal human. So I'm afraid that Bianchi, Futa, Kyoko and Haru might have a bit of a weird behaviour when they wake up because of the shock. But, the damage will be minimal. Might exaggerate their emotions a bit but not to the point of madness."

I felt somewhat relieved and we both decided to see if they woke up so that we can decide what to do next.

Just as we arrived, I saw Hibari-san stir and I rushed to him. I kneeled in front of him _(A/N: Hibari is sitting down, his back leaning against the wall with his head angling downwards.) _and I saw him open his eyes slightly.

"How are you feeling, Hibari-san?"

"…"

I leaned closer worried that he can't talk anymore.

"…Tsuna-san."

"_Whew! He can still speak… WAIT! WHAT? Tsuna-__**SAN**__?"_ My mind was going a thousand miles an hour. First of all, Hibari **never** adds **any** honorific behind names and second, he **never** called me "Tsuna" before. It was always "Sawada". I just had time to think of that when he did something that shocked me so much it's indescribable. He. _**HUGGED. **_Me.

"OH MY GOD! TSUNA-SAN! I LOVE YOU **SO** MUCH! I WAS SO SCARED!" And then, he started _**sobbing**_ on my shoulder, with his arms tightly around me. My mind dead-panned and the only thing I could still register was his sobbing and his muffled "I love you's". It was Giannini's voice that woke me up.

"Tenth! Come here! Lambo is waking up!"

"Okay! Coming!" I tried unsuccessfully to get out of his iron grip. So I told him that I was busy and I would be coming back soon, like in those love movies when the guy tells the girl that he'd be back soon from war or something to cheer her up and make her let him go. I was that guy and Hibari-san was, well, the _girl_. To my relief, he let me go and I rushed to Lambo's side.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked Giannini.

"He's ok. I did a quick check up and everything seemed fine" was his response.

"Well that's a relief!"

I took Lambo in my arms just as he was waking up.

"Hi Lambo! How are you feeli…"

***PUNCH***

I stared at Lambo in shock. He just punched me and now he was glaring at me with a deadly aura around him.

"What are you doing, Sawada…? Why am I in you _**arms**_…? I'll bite you to death…"

**Me: FINALY finished! At first I wanted to do a oneshot but it was longer than I expected so I d****ecided to make it a short story instead. I hope you liked it. Personally, I found it not so bad. XD Especially the Hibari part. I was laughing inside. XP**

**Hibari: *deadly aura* What happened to me…?**

**Squalo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HILARIOUS! GOOD ONE, "ME"!**

**Me: *gulp * Please R&R! *runs off before Hibari can find a way to kill me***

**Hibari: *chases "me" around calmly***


	2. Chapter 2: And Hell broke loose

**Me: *speechless* Wao… How long has it been since I last updated? 1 year? O.O**

**Hibari Kyouya: Making the readers wait so long is against the rules. *smirk* You keep giving me reasons to bite you to death.**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! NOT THAT THERE ARE MANY READERS ANYWAYS! **

**Me:… Wao… Harsh. Anyways. Let's start with the story.**

**Hibari: Luckily "Me" does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**

**Tsuna's POV**

"_Wait… What? Is it just me or is Lambo REALLY acting like Hibari?"_

"It's okay Lambo. Everything is fine. You don't have to be scared…" "_Even thought I have never seen this __**you**__ before, I'm just going to think that __**everything **__is all right." _

"What are you talking about, _Sawada_…? Clearly you do not understand the meaning of my previous statement: Let go of me right now or I'll bite you to death, and I mean it." Clearly, he was pissed. But before I do anything else, I _do _have one last thing to make sure of.

"Okay, okay! Just let me ask you one question: What is your name?" "Lambo's" eyebrows went up but he answered the question all the same.

"Hibari Kyouya, leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Is it me or are you acting really weird today, Sawada? First I wake up in you arms and now, you ask me what my name is." I didn't really pay any attention to his speech, to be truthful. I let go of him immediately, as if I was burned and looked around widely. When I spotted Gokudera's body amongst all of them, I rushed to him. I tried calling his name but the only response I got out of him was a low, painful moan. With my patience running short, I decided to simply slap him. And of course, it worked. He bolted from his resting place but came down as quickly as he went up, holding his head between his hands. "Gokudera-kun…? Are you alright…?"

"Hein? Sawada? Oww… My head hurts to the EXTREME! IT FEELS LIKE THE TIME WHEN I GOT MY HEAD HIT BY THIS BOXER!" He started laughing but stopped almost immediately, groaning from the pain his head was causing him. I stared at him in shock. _"No way…" _I thought but my hyper intuition was telling me that I was right. Just to make sure, I had to see someone else. I hear a girl's voice and I mentally slapped myself.

"_Darn! I'm such an idiot! No matter what, I should have checked on Kyoko-chan first!"_

As I started running towards her, I suddenly stopped. Something was telling me that it was dangerous. _"Silly me! That's impossible! Why should I be scared of Kyoko-chan?"_ Even thought I said that to myself, I still walked to her in a slow and cautious way. When I kneeled next to her, Lambo/Hibari was giving Giannini quite a hard time so I was momentarily distracted. When I looked back at Kyoko, I saw a mean-looking gun pointed straight at my head. I froze.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Mind telling me what's going on here? What was that explosion? Why is that annoying cow acting like he's going to bite Giannini to death? Oh and why is _Hibari _sobbing like there's no tomorrow?"

The tension was just too much. I blacked out and the last things I heard /see were Giannini's screams, Hibari's sobbing, Lambo's deadly aura and Kyoko-chan annoyed expression.

"_What… happened…? Where am I? Everything is so fuzzy in my mind…" _I heard a voice calling my name. It started faintly but it became louder and louder, until my eardrums were going to burst.

"TSUNA!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I woke up with a start.

I looked around disorientated. I was in the training room. I looked up to see Kyoko-chan staring at me. I smiled.

"You know what? I just had the weirdest dream. Everybody had their soul exchanged. Weird, isn't… it…?" I stared at her worriedly. She finally spoke up. "Dame-Tsuna. It's not a dream. It really happened and you blacked out. Now get up so that we can figure something out toget… TSUNA!" I blacked out again because of stress.

_Finally, __exactly 3 and 52 seconds later…_

I woke up and this time, I was prepared for it. _"Come on shock! Try to get me now!"_

I was still in my previous position so I decided to get up since Kyoko/Reborn had a pretty scary look in his/her eyes. I shouldn't have. I was immediately tackled by Hibari (and whoever that was in his body). I turned around slowly. Clearly, I WAS NOT prepared for this. It was plain scary, I'm telling you. Hibari being the most bloodthirsty person I know, seeing him on verge of tears is even scarier than his normal death glares.

"Ummm… If you don't mind my asking, who is it…?" Hibari looked at me with a shocked expression.

"It's ME! Haru! Did you forget about me?" and she/he started sobbing like no tomorrow. I awkwardly patted her/his back and I asked Reborn: "So anything happened while I blacked out?"

"Except for the fact that Lambo almost killed Giannini? No, not really."

I sweat dropped at his nonchalant expression. "Oh yeah! Did anyone else wake up yet?" I asked. "Hum? Oh. Well yes but…" Even BEFORE he finished his phrase I already knew what he was talking about. I saw Haru laughing merrily, very un-Haru like (and also in a quite manly way), Yamamoto running around in panic, spouting some "THE TENTH FAINTED! THE TENTH FAINTED! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" nonsense, Gokudera punching his fist high into the air screaming "WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT TO THE EXTREME?", Chrome crying and asking for candy and when no one is answering her, she started throwing illusionist grenades randomly, Bianchi was doing ranking, making everyone float into the air and Fuuta throwing random portions of poison cooking at everyone. Finally, I saw Ryohei come next to me and ask softly "Are you okay, Bossu?" with Reborn asking me the same question but instead, using "Tsuna-kun" instead. From as far as I can see, all hell broke loose. Suddenly, my earpiece started buzzing. When I clicked it open, I heard a defining "!" that almost made me deaf but in a very deep voice, a lot like Levi's. I deadpanned. _"No way…" _

"VVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! TRASH! SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED ON OUR SIDE!"

This promised to be a long one…

**Me: I apologize for the VERY out of character-ness. I am a starter so please go easy on me. *bows deeply***** And you don't how confusing it was on MY part to make everyone go into a different body. I "think" that next chapter with be interesting. We will now introduce the Varias! :D**

**Squalo: VVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU TRASH? *takes out swords***

**Me: *sweat drop and starts backing away slowly* Ummm… Nothing? *back hit something and turns around to see a VERY pissed out Hibari* Um…**

**Hibari: Today is your last day. Any final words to say before I bite you to death?**

**Me: Please R&R! *runs away rapidly with 2 madmen chasing me***


End file.
